Reinblutstolz
by Imperiatus
Summary: Ein schwarzer Tag für einen uns allen bekannten Sohn einer schwarzen Familie. OneShot.


_Hi ihr. Freut mich, dass ihr meinen One-Shot lesen wollt - meinen ersten, also seid bitte etwas nachsichtig mit mir und halst mir nicht den Schock-Zauber, die Ganz-Körper-Klammer oder Cruciatus auf, wenn euch die Idee nicht gefällt._

_Weiß nämlich nicht, wie mir die Umsetzung gelungen ist und würd mich deshalb freuen, wenn ihr reviewt - auch gern Kritik, damit der nächste besser wird._

_Die Familie Black, die Flüche im One-Shot, Hogwarts, schwarze Magie und alle anderen hier auftauchenden Zauberer, Muggel, Dinge und was es sonst noch so gibt gehören leider leider nicht mir, sondern JKR. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Will ja nicht in Askaban landen. Das gehört übrigens auch JKR._

_Nun viel Spaß beim Lesen, Imperiatus._

**

* * *

**

Reinblutstolz

* * *

_DingDong_

Gelangweilt und genervt wartete er darauf, dass jemand die Tür öffnete. Wobei er sich schon lebhaft vorstellen konnte, wer dieser Jemand war und vor allem _wie_ er dies tun würde. Wer bitte sollte denn sonst öffnen?

Der Junge blickte an sich hinunter, der schwere, schwarze Festumhang reichte fast bis zum Boden, umspielte in der sanften Brise seinen schmalen Körper und ließ ihn erwachsener erscheinen. Seine Mutter hatte ihn – kaum dass er sein Zimmer verlassen hatte – ausnahmsweise nicht mit nur einem flüchtigen Blick bedacht, um sich sofort wieder missmutig abzuwenden. Nein, sie hatte ihn ausführlich gemustert, und ein anerkennendes Nicken von sich gegeben – was den Jungen mehr als überrascht hatte. Er war daran gewöhnt, dass sie enttäuscht oder verärgert oder – meistens – beides über ihn war. Wann hatte sie zum letzten Mal _Anerkennung _gegenüber ihrem älteren Sohn gezeigt?

Nun, genau genommen war dies schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr geschehen. Seit letztem September hatte sie sich die meiste Zeit sogar feindselig ihm gegenüber verhalten!

Nicht, dass sie nicht schon vorher mit ihm unzufrieden gewesen war – sein Benehmen ging ihr dabei nicht halb so sehr auf den Geist wie sein mangelnder Stolz bezüglich seiner Reinblütigkeit oder sein fehlendes Interesse an den von ihr so hoch gepriesenen Dunklen Künsten –, aber seit ihn der sprechende Hut nach Gryffindor gesteckt hatte – ausgerechnet _Gryffindor_, für seine Mutter kam es einer persönlichen Beleidigung gleich, ein Black, der nicht in Slytherin war, und dann noch ihr eigener Sohn, und ausgerechnet _dieses _Haus – beachtete sie ihn kaum noch, und wenn sie ihn doch ausnahmsweise zur Kenntnis nahm, wünschte er sich, sie täte es _nicht_!

Neben ihm verlagerte sein jüngerer Bruder sein Gewicht vom einen Bein aufs andere und versuchte, sich seine Ungeduld nicht anmerken zu lassen. Sirius strich sich mit einer anmutigen Geste die schwarzen Haare aus der Stirn – allen Blacks war diese katzenartige Eleganz bereits in die Wiege gelegt worden, und seine Cousine Narzissa beherrschte es perfekt, dieses angeborene Talent auszuspielen, sodass sie damit Jungen aller Jahrgangsstufen mühelos um den Finger wickeln und sie den eigenen Willen vergessen lassen konnte – unnötig zu sagen, dass sie sich nur für Reinblüter interessierte.

Genau genommen für einen ganz bestimmten Reinblüter, den Sirius am liebsten auf eine Reise zu seinem Namensvetter geschickt hätte – bis er vom drittnächsten Stern zur Erde wieder zurückkam, wäre er längst verschimmelt! Der blonde, aalglatte _Vertrauensschüler _– Hagrid musste Dumbledore auf einen Eimer Einhornblut-Whiskey eingeladen haben, bevor er die Entscheidung traf (und nein, der Schnaps enthielt nicht wirklich Einhornblut, man nannte das eklige Gesöff nur so!), sonst hätte er Malfoy nie zum _Vertrauensschüler _gemacht, einem solchen musste man schließlich _vertrauen _können – worüber hatte er gerade gebrütet?

Ach ja, Malfoy hatte die Auswahl des sprechenden Hutes überhaupt nicht zugesagt – der Erbe der Blacks in Gryffindor – und er hatte dies zum Anlass genommen, den Erstklässler immer wieder mit seiner Gang – zu der auch Sirius' Cousinen gehörten – anzugreifen. Sirius musste mehr Stunden im Krankenflügel verbracht haben als irgendein anderer seines Jahrgangs – Remus ausgenommen.

Sirius atmete tief durch. James, Remus und Peter saßen gerade in Hogwarts in – ein flüchtiger Blick auf seine Armbanduhr – Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Verdammt, das war sein Lieblingsfach! Zum einen ging es nicht so langweilig zu wie in Verwandlung bei der Minnie (Schande, wie die den Spitznamen hasste, den der Junge ihr liebvoll - hüstel - gegeben hatte!) oder in Zaubertränke (der alte Tattergreis sollte auch mal in Rente und seine Kochtöpfe den Schülern – oder besser sich selbst – überlassen), zum anderen brachte es seine Mutter schier auf die Palme, dass er _Verteidigung gegen _die Dunklen Künste so sehr mochte – ein weiterer Grund, dieses Fach von Herzen zu lieben!

Warum mussten seine Eltern und die hochgeschätzte – wie bitte? – Verwandtschaft aus der Reihe tanzen und den Familientag, wie sie es nannten, unter der Schulzeit abhalten? _Peter_ hatte ihn deswegen aufgezogen – erstaunlich, dass der Junge sich das getraut hatte. Wie feige er sonst immer war, nur nicht die Minnie aufregen oder die Slytherins!

Spitzbübische, tiefgraue Augen huschten zur Tür, als diese knarrte, die Langeweile in ihnen verzog sich rasch und machte Verdruss Platz, wieso in aller Welt musste er zu diesem dämlichen Familientreffen?

Er war nicht Regulus, der jedes Wort seiner Eltern wie ein Schwamm aufsaugte, seien es Beleidigungen über Muggel, _Schlammblüter_ (ihr liebstes und meistverwendetes Wort) oder über die Dunklen Künste. Dem es kaum gelang, seine Ungeduld zu verstecken, endlich den Rest der jahrhundertealten, schwarzen (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) Familie zu treffen.

Du gute Güte, Sirius _hasste _es, einen kompletten Nachmittag und Abend mit diesen selbstverliebten, sich über alles andere stellenden und sich etwas auf ihre Reinblütigkeit einbildenden _Idioten _verbringen zu müssen! Zugegeben, Leute behaupteten von ihm, er sei arrogant – und Jahre später musste er zugeben, dass sie damit auch verdammt recht hatten – aber ein Reinblutfanatiker war er deshalb noch lange nicht!

Es war mehr als schlimm genug, dass er seine beiden Cousinen Bellatrix und Narzissa jeden Tag in der Schule traf – zum Glück waren die nicht in seinem Jahrgang – da musste er sie nicht auch noch zu Hause besuchen! Gut, dass er nach Gryffindor gekommen war – trotz des Heulers, den er am ersten Tag von seiner Mutter erhalten hatte (ein neuer Hogwartsrekord!) – er wollte mit den schleimigen Slytherins nichts zu tun haben. Und mit seinen Cousinen sowieso nicht!

Einzige Ausnahme bildete Andromeda, aber die war auch keine Slytherin, sondern eine Ravenclaw und hatte ihren ersten Heuler an ihrem zweiten Schultag erhalten – _ätsch, liebste Cousine, ich war schneller_ –, außerdem war sie der einzige Lichtblick für Sirius an diesem Nachmittag. Mit ihr konnte man sich unterhalten, ohne dass in jedem Satz das Wort ‚Schlammblut' fiel.

„Einen wunderschönen Familientag!" grüßte Bellatrix Black – _hab ich's nicht gewusst! _– Sirius' Eltern mit unüberhörbarem Stolz in der Stimme und hielt ihnen die Tür auf, ließ sie mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung passieren – Schleimerin! Sicher die Idee ihrer Eltern. Höflichkeit wurde im Hause der Blacks groß geschrieben – Höflichkeit gegenüber reinblütigen Familien, wohlgemerkt! Ihre Haare waren kunstvoll frisiert, ein Teil hochgesteckt, der andere hing in einem gelockten Zopf schwungvoll hinab.

„Bella!" schrie Regulus begeistert in Sirius' Ohr und warf sich der Siebtklässlerin um den Hals. – „Hallo, Regu", grüßte diese zurück und erwiderte die Umarmung – aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Sirius jedoch, dass sie sich den tiefschwarzen, samtigen und wertvollen Umhang glatt strich, sobald der Junge sie losgelassen hatte. Regulus und seine beiden reinblutvernarrten Cousinen verstanden sich sehr gut, jedoch waren die beiden Mädchen total vernarrt in ihr Äußeres und stets darauf bedacht, auch ja keinen schlechten Eindruck zu machen.

„Regulus!" rügte seine Mutter den Jungen beinahe verspielt – bei ihrem Ältesten hätte sie diesen Tonfall nicht verwendet, dachte Sirius beinahe ein wenig enttäuscht – und zog die Brauen hoch. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn jemand die wundervollen – ganz genau! – Stern- und Sternbildnamen verstümmelte, wie sie es ausdrückte. Bellatrix war Bellatrix und nicht Bella. Ebenso wie Regulus nicht Regu heißen durfte, basta!

„Beweg endlich deinen Hintern herein, Sirius!" herrschte seine Mutter den Jungen an, er stand immer noch auf der Türschwelle. Bellatrix schien ihn erst jetzt zu bemerken – bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte sie ihn erfolgreich ignoriert – und rümpfte die Nase.

Augenblicklich verdrängte der Junge den Hauch von Bitterkeit, den er eben noch gespürt hatte, und setzte sein frechstes Grinsen auf. „Einen wunderschönen Familientag, Bella!" rief er übertrieben und betont ironisch, „Echt wundervoll, dich zu sehen. Hoffentlich ist Mylady nicht pikiert, wenn ich ihr nicht um den Hals falle!"

– „Sirius Black!" kam auch wie auf Kommando der Schrei seiner Mutter, begleitet vom hämischen – versteckten, feige Ratte! – Grinsen Bellatrix', „Benimm dich!" Hochrot im Gesicht zerrte Mrs. Black ihren Sohn ins Haus und drohte unheilvoll, „Wenn du Ärger machst, kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen! Wage es nicht, deinen Vater und mich vor der Familie zu blamieren, du Schandtat! Schlimm genug, dass du kein Slytherin bist, wie haben wir uns geschämt für dich!"

* * *

Mürrisch glitt Sirius auf seinen Platz zwischen Regulus und seiner Mutter und ließ den Blick schweifen. Langeweile zeigte sich nun wieder in ihm, gepaart mit Ärger und auch einem Hauch Frustration. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber, die Worte seiner Mutter hatten ihn verletzt. Er war immer das schwarze (herrliches Wortspiel!) Schaf der Familie gewesen, und hatte sich im Lauf der Zeit daran gewöhnt. Dennoch wünschte er sich – wie eigentlich jeder Junge das tat – manchmal ein bisschen Anerkennung von seinen Eltern. _Immer nur Regulus hier, Regulus da, Regulus überall!_

Schon wieder ein Gedanke, den er nicht haben wollte. Wieso sollte er, Sirius, auf Regulus eifersüchtig sein? Sein Bruder war ein kleiner, unselbstständiger, schwarze-Magie-vernarrter, verhätschelter, feiger, unselbstständiger – _das hatte ich schon – _Fiesling, der stets alles besser wissen wollte und seinen Kopf durchsetzen konnte, so oft er wollte. Der Prinz der Familie.

Und er, Sirius, war der böse, gemeine, hinterhältige, blutsverratende große Bruder, die Schande der Familie – Zitat Octavia Black. Wenn sie könnte hätte sie ihn wohl enterbt. Schade, dass sie nicht konnte.

Hastig verdrängte er seine Gedanken, als sich sein Großvater ihm gegenüber setzte und Sirius aufmerksam musterte.

Aldebaran Black war ein strenger Mann mit weißem Haar (welch eine Schande für einen Black, dachte Sirius vergnügt) und kantigem Gesicht. Seine grünen Augen – der Junge unterdrückte mühsam ein Grinsen, nicht unbedingt sein Geschmack – glitten konzentriert über die Mitglieder der Familie, offenbarten einen Scharfsinn, wie ihn sein Alter nicht im Entferntesten erahnen ließ.

Dem alten Mann fiel es nicht schwer, sich detailliert an die verschiedensten Geschehnisse zu erinnern – Geschichten über seine Enkel erzählte er am liebsten, nicht nur über Regulus, Narzissa und Bellatrix, auch über Sirius und Andromeda.Zudem war er sehr konsequent, eine Eigenschaft die Sirius schätzte. Wenn er etwas beschloss zog er es durch.

Nicht wie seine jüngere – _macht nichts, sie ist trotzdem steinalt_ – Schwester Aurigia, deren weiße Topffrisur vom anderen Tischende herüberlachte. Jeden anderen hätte dieser Schnitt einfach nur furchtbar lächerlich gemacht, aber der rundlichen Frau stand er irgendwie. Dennoch strahlte sie weniger von der würdevollen, weisen Aura aus, die ihren Bruder umhüllte, dessen einziger Fehler – Sirius' Ansicht nach – darin bestand, das reine Blut und die Dunklen Künste über alles andere zu stellen, die Familie ausgeklammert.

Der Junge ließ seinen verdrossenen Blick über die Menschen streifen, die sich am Tisch niedergelassen hatten. Aurigias Sohn Canopus und seine Tochter Wega saßen neben Onkel Alphard und unterhielten sich angeregt mit ihm. Von seinem Platz aus konnte Sirius nicht verstehen, worum es ging, aber vermutlich über irgend etwas Schwarzmagisches.

Sein Onkel – der jüngste der Söhne Aldebarans – war ein Meister der Dunklen Künste, auch wenn er, anders als andere an diesem Tisch, vorsichtig bei deren Anwendung war. Er vertrat die Ansicht, dass sie durchaus nützen könnte und man nicht einen wertvollen Zauberspruch allein deshalb nicht anwenden solle, weil es schwarze Magie war – allerdings lag ihm nichts daran, die Dunklen Künste einzusetzen, um Muggeln und ‚Schlammblütern' zu schaden.

Vor einigen Jahren hatte er Sirius mit einem dunklen und schwer durchführbaren Zauberspruch geheilt, kurz bevor ein weiterer ihn beinahe um den Verstand gebracht hätte. Es war ein Unfall, Sirius' Tante Elladora, die durch und durch reinblutverzückte, schwarzmagische Mutter von Bellatrix und ihren Schwestern, hatte einen Muggelstämmigen quälen wollen. Dieser hatte sich hinter Sirius geduckt, der rein zufällig bei den Cousinen zu Besuch war – unfreiwillig, das soll betont werden!

So wurde der Junge – kaum aus den Windeln raus – von einer schwächeren Version des Cruciatus getroffen. Die Wirkung war bei weitem nicht so stark, jedoch endete sie nicht, wenn man den Zauberstab vom Opfer nahm – anders als beim Original! Keiner der Anwesenden hatte einen Gegenzauber zur Hand gehabt, weder Sirius' herbeigerufene Eltern Antares und Octavia, noch Orion oder seine Frau Elladora. Einzig Alphard war es zu verdanken, dass die Schmerzen aufhörten.

Was gab es damals für einen Aufruhr! Ein _Kleinkind_ unter _diesem _Fluch! Antares hatte getobt vor Wut und den Muggel, der Sirius als Deckung benutzt hatte, dem Cruciatus-Fluch ausgeliefert und ihn beinahe ermordet, wenn Onkel Alphard nicht eingeschritten wäre und den Mann den Behörden übergeben hätte.

Was aus ihm geworden war, hatte man Sirius nicht gesagt, mit einem weiteren schwarzen Zauberspruch drängte Alphard die Erinnerungen des Jungen in einen entfernten Winkel seines Selbst zurück, damit er keinen Schaden nehmen würde. Sirius hatte, als er später davon hörte, überlegt, ob dieses Ereignis für seinen Abscheu gegenüber schwarzer Magie verantwortlich war, aber diesen Gedanken wieder verworfen. Immerhin hatte ihn jene Magie auch geheilt.

Im Gegensatz zum ältesten Bruder Antares und Orion Black war Alphard weder temperamentvoll noch gebieterisch, weder launisch noch wurde er laut, unter welchen Umständen auch immer. Er war ein ruhiger, zurückhaltender Mann, der seine Meinung trotz allem immer erstaunlich fest vertrat, hinter einem Schleier lauernder Sanftheit verbarg sich eisige Unnachgiebigkeit.

Es gab nur eines, was er über das reine Blut und seine heißgeliebten Dunklen Künste stellte: die Familie Black. Um ein Mitglied dieser alten Schwarzmagier-Familie zu schützen, würde er alles tun. Allerdings, anders als Sirius' Vater dachte er nicht daran, Muggel aus Spaß zu quälen, er fühlte sich ihnen überlegen, räumte ihnen dennoch das Recht zu leben ein und sich frei zu entfalten, wie es ihnen beliebte.

* * *

„Es ist eine Schande!" entrüstete sich Araminta Meliflua ein halbes Dutzend Jahre später – also beim Kaffee. Das Mittagessen hatte gar nicht mal so übel geschmeckt – ok, er wollte nur nicht zugeben wie köstlich es war, um nicht einen einzigen Grund zu finden, seine miese Laune abzulegen. _Danke, euer Gespräch ist sehr hilfreich!_

„Wie können sie es wagen, den Cruciatus und den Imperius zu verbieten?" empörte sich die Cousine von Sirius' Mutter lauthals, „Gerade dies waren meine liebsten Sprüche. Der Cruciatus, ihr Lieben, wie hab ich die Schreie geliebt! Schlammblüter, noch besser als Muggel! Sobald sie heißer waren ..."

– „Der Imperius erst", schwärmte nun auch Octavia Black, „Unser Hauself ist so beschäftigt mit putzen, wenn etwas geholt werden musste, hab ich einem Nachbar einfach den Fluch aufgehalst. Die haben alles gemacht, wirklich alles!" – „An was denkst du denn da jetzt wieder?" warf ihr Schwager ein und unterdrückte ein anzügliches Glucksen. – „Nichts in diese Richtung, Orion, ich bezog mich eher aufs Schrubben, Rasenmähen. Solche Dinge. Antares würde mir den Kopf wegfluchen!"

Sirius verdrehte die Augen, wieso überraschte ihn das nicht? Konnten die nicht _ein_mal zusammenkommen ohne sich über Muggel und schwarze Magie zu unterhalten?

Ein Blick zu seiner Cousine Andromeda zeigte dem Jungen, dass es ihr ebenso erging. Ihr schwarzes, langes Haar – alle Blacks außer Narzissa hatten schwarze, lange Haare – fast ebenso kunstvoll geflochten wie Bellatrix', ihre schwarze Robe bestand nicht aus Samt, sondern aus Seide und stand ihr hervorragend. Der Junge seufzte. Es war wirklich aufregend, in einem Haufen schwarzhaariger Schwarzmagier mit schwarzen Festroben zu sitzen. Wo man hinsah, nirgends ein Punkt Farbe, nur schwarz. Ob Samt, Seide oder Satin, mit oder ohne Rüschen, überall schwarz. Sehr abwechslungsreich! Und so aufmunternd!

„Sirius, Regulus", riss ihn die Stimme seiner Tante aus den Gedanken, „Was haltet ihr davon, mit euren Cousinen in den Garten zu gehen? Hier würde es sicher langweilig für euch." Oh, klasse. Er allein mit Bellatrix und Narzissa, ohne Aufsicht, das gab eine Katastrophe! Und versprach Abwechslung! Also unterdrückte der Junge ein hämisches Grinsen und verdrückte sich voller Vorfreude mit seinen Cousinen und seinem Bruder aus dem Saal.

* * *

„Endlich sind wir die los!" seufzte er eine halbe Stunde später und ließ sich gegen einen Baum sinken, erleichtert und – zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag – fast fröhlich. Nur Andromeda war hier, die anderen drei hatten sich von ihnen getrennt, bevor es zum Streit kommen konnte. Schade eigentlich! 

„Hätte nicht mehr lang gedauert, und ich wär an die Decke", plapperte er munter weiter und streckte sich, Andromeda grinste, „Ach ja? Bitte weshalb?" – „Tu nicht so unschuldig!" fuhr Sirius auf und knurrte leise, „Immer diese blöden Reinblutgespräche, und die fiesen und so unterentwickelten Schlammblüter und die ach so wundervolle Dunkle Magie! Ich kann mir das nicht mehr antun!"

Andromeda lachte schallend auf. Wäre sie nicht Andromeda, wäre Sirius sicher beleidigt gewesen – _Mich lacht man nicht aus! – _aber bei Andromeda wusste er, dass sie es nicht böse meinte und ihm eigentlich damit zustimmen wollte. Sie fand nur seine Ausdrucksweise lustig, wohl auch weil sie ebenso dachte. Sonst hätte sie ihn zu seinem Namensvetter gehext!

„Ach Sirius, du kannst das echt drollig ausdrücken!" versuchte sie sich immer noch zu beruhigen. – „Drollig?" entfuhr es dem aufbrausenden Jungen, wenn er sich eine Bezeichnung für seine Ausdrucksweise aussuchen sollte, wäre es sicher nicht _drollig _gewesen!

„Genau, drollig!" betonte das Mädchen noch einmal und schmunzelte, „Niemand den ich kenne bringt es fertig, so viel Sarkasmus in einen einzelnen Satz zu packen und mit eigentlich simplen Wörtern so viel Verachtung auszudrücken. Niemand außer dir zumindest."

Was sie da beschrieb würde er zwar nicht als drollig bezeichnen, – _drollig, _du liebe Güte! Was für ein unbeschreibliches Glück, dass James das nicht hörte! –, aber Sirius wechselte lieber das Thema, wenigstens mit einer Person in diesem Haus wollte er sich diesmal nicht streiten!

„Wie war denn am Samstag dein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade?" fragte er stattdessen und verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Er ahnte ziemlich genau, was seine Cousine an diesem Nachmittag gemacht hatte, und vor allem mit _wem _sie die Zeit verbracht hatte. Aber einem kleinen Teufel tief in ihm drin machte es unheimlich Spaß, sie mit einer Nachfrage in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Prompt lief Andromeda knallrot an, wie er vermutet hatte.

„Tonks?" hakte er fies grinsend nach und wartete gespannt auf die Antwort. – „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass _du _etwas gegen Ted hättest!" fuhr seine Cousine wütend auf, „Bei meinen Eltern und Bella und Nana kann ich das verstehen, die sind so engstirnig reinblutvernarrt! Doch ..."

– „Beruhig dich mal wieder", brachte Sirius verdutzt heraus und grinste wieder schadenfroh – er brachte gern Leute auf die Palme, auch Leute die er eigentlich mochte, „So hab ich das doch nicht gemeint. Finds sogar viel besser, dass du dich mit einem Muggelstämmigen einlässt! Wenigstens eine in der Familie, die nicht verrückt nach dem reinen Blut und schwarzer Magie ist. Schlimm genug, dass hier so viele reinblutbesessene, schwarzmagische, hirnrissige Trampel rumlaufen, die zu verrückt oder behämmert sind, um ihre verkorkste, bescheuerte, falsche Weltansicht als falsch zu ..."

– „_Sirius Black!_"

Bellatrix! Wo kam die denn her? Auch Narzissa hatte geschrieen. „Wie kannst du es wagen, solche haarsträubenden Beleidigungen unserer Familie von dir zu geben, du Blutsverräter?" Bellatrix war außer sich. Sie kochte vor Wut. Regulus hatte sich ängstlich davongeschlichen, er ahnte das Schlimmste! Und er würde nicht enttäuscht werden!

„Mich verspottet niemand!" kreischte Bellatrix und zückte ihren Zauberstab. _Na also, _dachte Sirius vergnügt,_ doch noch ein wenig Abwechslung! _Auch er zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Festumhang hervor, Andromeda und Narzissa waren noch schneller. Die vier blitzten sich an, jeder wartete auf das Donnerwetter.

_Allmählich wird's langweilig, _überlegte Sirius als sich immer noch keines der Mädchen rührte. „_Stupor!_" begann er den Kampf kurzentschlossen und stürzte sich auf Bellatrix. Diese war zuerst zu verdutzt um zu reagieren. Ein Erstklässler der es mit einer Siebtklässlerin aufnehmen wollte! Andromeda – 6. Klasse – unterstützte ihn zwar, aber Narzissa war in der fünften! Die beiden hatten keine Chance!

Dann sprang sie aus der Schusslinie und feuerte ihrerseits einen Schockzauber gegen Sirius. Dieser flog gegen die Wand, schlug hart auf, stand jedoch keinen Augenblick später schon wieder bereit zum nächsten Angriff.

Narzissa hatte in der Zwischenzeit alle Hände voll mit Andromeda zu tun, die ihre blonde Schwester mit einem liebevollen „_Impedimenta!_" bedachte.

„Klasse Zauber, Andi!" gratulierte Sirius und beobachtete verzückt, wie Bellatrix' Komplizin gegen einen Baum schlug, dann versuchte er sofort den Spruch nachzuahmen. „_Impedimenta!_"

Bellatrix' Schockzauber warf ihn erneut gegen die Wand, den Zauber hatte er nicht ganz hinbekommen und ihr so die Gelegenheit gegeben, ihn zu attackieren. Na warte! Malfoys Angriffe auf Sirius hatten den Jungen Verteidigungssprüche üben lassen, und er war nicht einfach nur ein einfacher Erstklässler!

„_Expelliarmus!_" rief er, konzentriert auf die Betonung des Begriffs und die Bewegung des Stabs. Prompt riss er der völlig verdutzten Bellatrix den Zauberstab aus der Hand. „Da staunst du, was Bella?" verhöhnte Sirius seine Cousine und lachte schadenfroh.

– „Pass auf, Siri!" holte Andromedas warnende Stimme ihn ins Hier und Jetzt zurück, Narzissa versuchte, Sirius zu entwaffnen, „_Expelliarmus!_"

– „_Protego!_" konterte der Junge, bevor er seinen Stab verlor. Er war ihm fast aus der Hand gezogen worden. Gerade noch rechtzeitig! _Was für ein Glück, dass ich mit James und Remus geübt habe!_

„_Reductio!_" warf Andromeda Narzissa entgegen, bevor die sich ein weiteres Mal auf den Jungen stürzen konnte, das Mädchen konnte gerade noch Deckung finden. „Du bist doch nicht verletzt, oder, Nana?" rief Bellatrix besorgt nach der Blonden. Diese antwortete mit einem weiteren Zauberspruch gegen Sirius: „_Accio Zauberstab!_"

– „_Protego!_" Erneut hatte er seinen Stab nur mit Mühe und Not verteidigen können. „Da staunst du, was?" herausfordernd blitzte er das Mädchen an, „_Petrificus Totalus!_" – „_Serpensortia!_" Narzissa konnte gerade noch die Schlange beschwören, bevor sie steif wie ein Brett noch vorn kippte, dabei ihren Umhang aufriss und die Frisur ruinierte.

„_Stupor!_" Verflixt, die Schlange ließ sich nicht schocken! Und sie kam genau auf Sirius zu. Der Junge entschloss sich, dass es besser wäre die Flucht zu ergreifen. „_Evanesco!_" hörte er Andromeda rufen, dann verklang das Zischen der Schlange und es waren nur noch Kampfgeräusche zu hören, von Andromeda und Bellatrix. Der Junge drehte sich um, die Schlange war verschwunden.

Grinsend sprang er zurück auf das Schlachtfeld. „Danke, Andi", jubelte er überschwänglich und wandte sich an seine wutschnaubende, schwarzhaarige Cousine, die ihre Schwester von der Ganzkörper-Klammer befreit hatte, „_Densaugeo!_" Fast hätte Sirius getroffen, aber nur fast!

„_Ferula!_" hörte er Bellatrix schreien und ging in Deckung, aber die hatte auf Andromeda gezielt und diese über einen Verband stolpern lassen, der sich zwischen zwei Bäumen spannte. Wo kam der auf einmal her? „_Impedimenta!_" machte die Hexe sofort weiter, und diesmal traf sie Andromeda und ließ sie durch die Luft wirbeln.

„_Impedimenta!_" Sirius versuchte noch einmal sein Glück, aber der Zauber gelang ihm wieder nicht. Ein letzter Versuch. „_Impedimenta!_" Endlich! Der Junge war wirklich stolz auf sich, als seine blonde Cousine davon flog. „_Relaschio!_" Verflixt, er hatte Bellatrix vergessen!

Ein Strom heißer Funken schnitt Sirius in die Wange, versengte seinen Umhang, als er sich darunter ducken wollte.

„_Incarcerus!_" Bellatrix schluckte, woher konnte dieser kleine Hosenscheißer so einen Zauberspruch? Den hatte erst Narzissa gerade gelernt! In allerletzter Sekunde duckte sie sich davon und lenkte den Zauber ab, die Seile schlossen sich um Andromeda!

„Oops", machte Sirius und hatte die Augen kaum von seiner Cousine gewandt, um wieder mit der anderen den Kampf fortzusetzen und ihr einen wundervollen Fluch aufzuhalsen – er wusste schon welchen, die würde Augen machen groß wie der Sirius –, da verschlug es ihm doch glatt die Sprache. Alles was er hörte war ein knappes Wort.

„_Crucio!_"

Schmerz loderte in ihm auf, ließ ihn schreien, doch er hörte seine eigene Stimme nicht. Er nahm nicht mehr seine Cousine wahr, nicht mehr den Rasen, den blauen Himmel, nur den Schmerz. Nicht einmal seinen Namen hätte der Junge mehr sagen können, er konnte nicht mehr denken, nicht mehr fühlen, handeln, nichts mehr außer ...

Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen ließ die Folter abrupt nach, Sirius sank keuchend zu Boden. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Narzissa neben Bellatrix, die mit ihr schimpfte. Er konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, was sie sagte, aber die Blonde war zutiefst besorgt. Andromeda hatte sich wohl von den Seilen befreit, sie war zu ihm gehetzt und kniete neben ihm, zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung und wollte mit ihm reden. Langsam konnte Sirius wieder verstehen, was um ihn vor sich ging.

„ ... Sirius ... du ... mich ..."

„ Andi ... ? Was ..."

„Was ist in euch gefahren?" drang eine undeutliche Stimme an sein Ohr. Er brauchte Zeit um sie zu identifizieren. Onkel Orion. Nun hörte er seinen Vater. „Ein Duell? Die Unverzeihlichen?" – „Ihr seid Kinder!" Onkel Alphard. „Verantwortungslos."

Angenehme Schwärze umfing ihn. „Was tust du, Onkel?" Andromeda. „Nichts." Sein Vater. Antares beugte sich über ihn. Sirius konnte sich noch immer nicht konzentrieren. „Dad ..." – „Still, Sirius." Angenehme Kühle. Sirius schloss die Augen. Benommenheit. _Sirius. Lass los. _Sein Vater. _Kinder machen Fehler. Deine Cousine ist noch ein Kind. Kein Grund sie zu verpetzen. Bring sie nicht nach Askaban. Kein Wort._

„Alphard!" hörte er dann die Stimme seines Vaters nicht mehr nur in seinem Kopf, „Verdräng seine Erinnerungen an den Schmerz. Er ist noch ein kleines Kind, das ... nicht ... Cruciatus ..."

Benommenheit kehrte zurück, brachte Kühle mit sich, angenehme Kühle nach dem Feuer des Unverzeihlichen, nahm ihm die Kontrolle über seine Sinne und ließ den Jungen einschlafen.

* * *

Sirius kam langsam wieder zu sich. Andromeda. Sie saß an seinem Bett und hielt seine Hand. Wo war er? Er hörte Stimmen. Vier Stimmen. Eine gehörte Andromeda. Und die anderen drei? 

Die Benommenheit verzog sich. Die Kühle verzog sich. Sie wich der Wärme, die zuvor von ihr vertrieben wurde. Noch konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen, die Augen zu öffnen. Das Bett war zu bequem. Zu warm.

„Sirius?" Die Stimme eines Jungen. Langsam wachte er auf. Dann erkannte er ... „James!"

Mit einem Schlag hatte er seine Lider gehoben und starrte seinen besten Freund an. Gleißendes Licht ließ sie ihn sofort wieder zusammenkneifen, zuvor konnte er jedoch noch die zwei anderen Jungen erkennen. Remus und Peter. Alle vier besorgt.

Langsam versuchte er erneut, die Augen zu öffnen. Mühsam gewöhnten sie sich ans helle, durchs Fenster fallende Licht. „Was ist passiert?" Seine Stimme klang müde. Kein Wunder! So benebelt wie er war.

Er hörte nicht mehr die Erklärung seiner Cousine, nicht die besorgten Schreie seiner Freunde, als er zurücksank in die Kissen, in die schwarze Kühle, die ihn vor dem grellen Licht schützte.

Später am Tag, Frühstückszeit. James hatte es endlich – mit viel Eiswasser und den vereinten Kräften von ihm, Remus und Peter – geschafft, Sirius aus seinem Bett im Gryffindorturm zu zerren und zum anziehen zu zwingen.

„Beeil dich!" rief er über die Schulter, als sein Freund hinter ihm die Treppen herunter schwankte. Andromeda erwartete die vier Jungen vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. „Noch immer benommen?" wandte sie sich schließlich an Sirius, mit sanfter Stimme und traurigen Augen, als sie seine Musterung beendet hatte. Zu mehr als einem Nicken konnte sich der Junge nicht durchringen.

„Geht schon besser", versuchte er zu grinsen, brachte aber nicht mehr als eine Grimasse zustande. Zwar hatte es sein Onkel wohl geschafft, die Schmerzen zu verdrängen – er erinnerte sich nur noch verschwommen, wie sich der Cruciatus angefühlt hatte – doch die Benommenheit, die der schwarze Zauberspruch mit sich brachte, würde noch ein oder zwei Tage anhalten.

Gemeinsam betraten die Rumtreiber und Andromeda die Halle und setzten sich an ihre Tische. Sirius blickte sich um, inmitten der Slytherins saßen Bellatrix und Narzissa! Mit Ach und Krach gelang es Sirius, sich zu beherrschen und nicht sofort Bellatrix an den Haaren an einen Besen zu hängen und sie im nächsten Quidditchspiel die Klatscher abfangen zu lassen!

Der verdammte Zauberspruch seines Vaters hinderte ihn zwar daran, Bellatrix zu verraten – beziehungsweise ließ ihn überhaupt nicht darüber nachdenken, er _wollte _es nicht –, jedoch wollte er Rache, daran hinderte der Zauberspruch ihn nicht! Die konnte sich auf fiese, üble, gemeine Streiche gefasst machen. Streiche? Nach dem Folterfluch? Sein Vater hatte wirklich, _wirklich _hervorragende Arbeit geleistet!

Immer noch über _Streiche _brütend, die er seiner Cousine spielen konnte, merkte er nicht die große, würdevolle – und überhebliche, typisch reinblütisch eben – Eule, die sich vor ihm auf den Tisch setzte und den feuerroten, dicken Brief fallen ließ, den sie brachte. Zu spät bemerkte er, dass er einen neuen Rekord aufgestellt und in kürzester Zeit den zweiten – erstaunliche Leistung – Heuler erhielt.

Bedrohlich öffnete sich der Brief und brüllte, dass es in der ganzen Halle zu verstehen war. Totenstille kehrte ein, kein Mucks war zu hören. Selbst die Lehrer folgten gebannt der Schimpfkanone Octavias.

SIRIUS ANTARES BLACK, DU BLUTSVERRATENDE SCHANDE UNSERER EHRENWERTEN ALTEN FAMILIE! 

_WIE KANNST DU ES AUCH NUR WAGEN, UNS BEIM _FAMILIENTREFFEN _DERART ZU BLAMIEREN! EIN _BLACK _STREITET SICH NICHT MIT SEINEN COUSINEN ÜBER _REINBLÜTIGKEIT_! WAS FÜR EINE _FRECHHEIT_, UNS ALS ‚_REINBLUTVERSESSENE SCHWARZMAGISCHE IDIOTEN_' ZU BEZEICHNEN!_

„Es war ‚Trampel'!" widersprach Sirius vorlaut und verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als der Brief nur noch lauter wurde.

_WIE BITTE? DU ... DU WAGST ES ZU WIDERSPRECHEN? DU BIST EIN NICHTSNUTZIGER, VORLAUTER BENGEL, WAS HAB ICH NUR FALSCH GEMACHT BEI DEINER MÜHEVOLLEN ERZIEHUNG, DU UNDANKBARER TUNICHTGUT!_

„Man sollte nie, wirklich niemals, mit einem solchen Heuler zu diskutieren anfangen", warf Andromeda vom Ravenclawtisch ein und grinste Sirius verstohlen an, die kreischende Stimme aus dem Brief übertönte sie jedoch locker um hunderte Dezibel.

_WAGE ES NICHT MIR NOCH EINMAL VOR DIE AUGEN ZU TRETEN, SIRIUS BLACK, UND AUCH NUR _EIN WORT GEGEN REINBLÜTER _VON DEINEN UNWÜRDIGEN LIPPEN ZU LASSEN! UND WAGE ES NICHT, ETWAS VON DU WEISST WAS ICH MEINE VON DIR ZU GEBEN, ICH FOLTERE DICH SONST EIGENHÄNDIG!_

Endlich ließ der Brief von dem Jungen ab, er war aber noch lang nicht fertig, und wandte sich – nun mit der Stimme von Tante Elladora – an Andromeda.

_ANDROMEDA BLACK, DU EINEM SCHLAMMBLUT VERFALLENES FLITTCHEN,_

_WAS IN ALLER WELT HAT DICH VERANLASST DIESEN _BLUTSVERRÄTER _GEGEN DEINE _SCHWESTERN _ZU VERTEIDIGEN, DU HIRNRISSIGER NARR! DU SOLLTEST SIE _UNTERSTÜTZEN _WENN SIE DAS EINZIG WÜRDIGE REINE BLUT VERTEIDIGEN UND SICH NICHT GEGEN SIE STELLEN! AUCH DICH ERWARTEN KONSEQUENZEN, WENN DU ES WAGEN SOLLTEST DEIN FEHLVERHALTEN ZU WIEDERHOLEN, SCHLAMPE!_

_UND LASS ES DIR NICHT EINMAL IN DEN SINN KOMMEN, DIE UNGEHEUREN BELEIDIGUNGEN UNSERER FAMILIE SEITENS DEINES ... UNWÜRDIGEN COUSINS ALS _DROLLIG _ZU BEZEICHNEN!_

_Verdammt, jetzt hat James es trotzdem erfahren! _ärgerte Sirius sich stumm. Der jedoch achtete gar nicht darauf und wandte sich im Flüsterton an seinen Freund. „Muss echt eine interessante Feier gewesen sein!"

Andromeda währenddessen saß kleinlaut an ihrem Platz und schluckte. Atemlose Stille erwartete den Schluss des Spektakels, doch der Heuler schien noch immer nicht entschlossen, sich geschlagen zu geben. Tosend wandte er sich dem Slytherintisch zu.

_BELLATRIX ELLADORA BLACK, DU GEDANKENLOSER HOHLKOPF,_

_BIST DU DENN _VON SINNEN? DIESEN _FLUCH SETZT MAN NICHT GEGEN EIN REINBLUT EIN UND SCHON GAR NICHT GEGEN EIN MITGLIED DER FAMILIE _BLACK_, SELBST WENN ES NOCH SO GERECHTFERTIGT IST! _ENTSETZLICH_! WAS IST BLOSS IN DEIN HIRNLOSES, EGOZENTRISCHES KÖPFCHEN GEFAHREN? DU WIRST ONKEL ALPHARD EINEN AUSFÜHRLICHEN BRIEF SCHREIBEN UND DICH AUFRICHTIG FÜR SEINE HILFE BEDANKEN, DASS SIRIUS NICHT MEHR PASSIERT IST!_

_UND SOLLTE MIR NOCH EINMAL ETWAS ZU OHREN KOMMEN WAS ANSATZWEISE IN DIESE RICHTUNG GEHT, VERFRACHTE ICH DICH PERSÖNLICH INS ZAUBERERGEFÄNGNIS!_

Zuguterletzt wandte sich der Brief – Narzissa schluckte, befürchtete das schlimmste. Sie konnte jedoch nicht mehr weglaufen – mit süßlicher (_süßlicher?_) Stimme an das letzte anwesende Mitglied der ehrwürdigen, schwarzen Familie.

_Narzissa, Schatz, wenigstens eine meiner Erben hat sich hervorragend verhalten, ich bin stolz auf dich!_

Dann vernichtete sich der Heuler und hinterließ eine vernichtende Stille in der Großen Halle.


End file.
